The invention is directed to a heated garment and in particular to a heated mitten, glove or sock incorporating a heater pack.
Various attempts have been made to insure that mittens and gloves keep the wearer's hands warm without adding excessive bulkiness or restricting movement. In this pursuit various new insulating materials and waterproof membranes, such as GORE-TEX and WATERGUARD have been developed and utilized in mittens and gloves to maximize heat retention while retaining flexibility.
There is, however, a substantial need for gloves, mittens and socks which include either a one-time or reusable heater pack to heat the glove, mitten or sock. The heater packs are one-time or reusable sealed containers holding chemicals or solutions that either react when exposed to the air or to solutions which are separated in the container until ready for use. Heater packs of various sorts are well known and any of the various types of heater packs can be utilized in accordance with the invention.
The heater packs were originally used in gloves or mittens by dropping them into the glove or mitten to heat the interior of the glove. The major disadvantage of this approach is that the heater packs were uncomfortable because the heater packs were not fixed in a spot and moved around. Heater packs used in this way get too close to the hand, or even touch the bare hand, causing discomfort and even burns because they are too hot. In addition, the chemicals producing the heat can irritate the skin.
Thereafter, to solve this problem pockets were developed to hold the heater packs in gloves or mittens. These pockets are either on the back or palm of the gloves and mittens. Zippers or mating hook and pile VELCRO enclosures are used to close the pockets. One problem with this kind of glove or mitten is that the openings are at the expense of some heat loss from the heater packs and from the inside of the glove. The heat loss is due to the need to cut both the outer shell of the glove and the insulating layer to make the pocket. Where the insulating barrier is not cut and the pocket is formed under the shell only, the heat generated has difficulty getting to the hand.
With the advent of waterproof membranes such as GORETEX and WATERGUARD, the difficulties and problems associated with the making of a pocket under the waterproof barrier is increased. The waterproof membrane inserts, which are generally extremely thin and fragile as a result of the fragility of these waterproof inserts, are generally added to the glove or mitten covering the completely sewn lining. This makes it even more difficult to cut a pocket through this membrane layer of the glove in the construction and in the assembly. In addition, where the waterproof membrane is cut, the benefits of the waterproof membrane in keeping the wearer's hand dry from outside moisture is significantly reduced.
In addition, there have been various attempts to use heater packs in socks. These efforts have suffered from some of the same problems. Loose heater packs on the inside of the sock are prone to burn the wearer's foot and move around which is likely to cause discomfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a garment such as a mitten, glove or sock which incorporates a heater pack which will stay proximate to the wearer's fingertips or toes which are most sensitive to the cold, do not cause discomfort because of contact or movement in use and are easy to manufacture and assemble.